


love at first fright

by tamagotchitadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: "You're so basic, Tetsu-chan," Tooru chastises his boyfriend as he paints black eyeliner wings with a careful precision, "I mean, seriously, everyone and their grandma has been a black cat for Halloween!"





	love at first fright

**Author's Note:**

> the characters i think i'd be unable to write are oikawa, kuroo and kageyama and yet i seem to be writing them all the time? this was for the halloween fic exchange over on tumblr!!

"You're so basic, Tetsu-chan," Tooru chastises his boyfriend as he paints black eyeliner wings with a careful precision, "I mean, seriously, everyone and their grandma has been a black cat for Halloween!"

Kuroo snorts at that, trying to clip the 250 yen cat ears into his hair in a way that they wouldn't get absorbed by his monstrous bedhead. "At least I'm not going to look like a nerd, Goblin-san."

"I'm an elf, not a goblin, you can tell by the ears! And at least people won't peg me for a furry!" Tooru huffs, momentarily taking the thin angled brush away from his eyelids to tap the pointy plastic elf ears he'd put on over his actual ears, and to poke his tongue out at Kuroo. He goes back to his makeup, and there a loud thump outside. He's glad he hadn't gotten to putting the brush on his face yet, because he jumps out of his skin. Probably just some leftover snow falling from the roof. It had been snowing yesterday, but it was probably nearly all cleared up by now.

"I'd be a pretty hot furry, though, right?" The black-haired male collapses down next to him, watching intently as Tooru does his makeup, childlike in the way he is deeply, honestly fascinated by the practice.

"Shut up, Tetsu." There is no malice behind the words. Once finished, Tooru puts down the eyeliner, and picks up a highlighter palette and a kabuki brush. "Any news from Akaachin and Iwa-chan? It's not like them to be late."

"Hold on, my phone's downstairs." He pushes himself up off the carpet, pets Tooru's hair and trots off down the stairs. He's back up in a moment, just after Tooru's finished with the highlighter, sitting back down and clutching his phone in that stupid Hello Kitty phone case of his. Tooru eyes the little mochi bunny phone charm that dangles from it, that he got Kuroo for his eighteenth birthday, happy that it was kept. "Nothing. Should I call them?"

"Put it on speaker." Tooru dusts glowing powder on Kuroo's cheeks as he rings Akaashi's phone. Kuroo smiles, and it's insanely dorky. He, naturally, smiles back. After a few rings, it goes to the automatic answer machine lady that Tooru may or may not have been scared of as a child. They try again, and this time Akaashi picks up.

"Hello, Kuroo-san. I'm sorry, there has been an... Inconvenience." Akaashi doesn't elaborate, and his mild, calm voice is distorted due to bad reception.

"What's wrong, Akaachin?" Tooru enquires, shuffling towards Kuroo and the phone.

"Hello, Oikawa-san. Please don't call me that. We can't drive out or go to the party due to the snow. Is it any different at your end?"

Tooru blinks in surprise. Was the snow that bad?

"Are you and Iwaizumi okay?" Kuroo asks, the two of them sharing reasonably alarmed glances. Tooru gets up, setting his highlighter down on the chest of drawers before opening the curtains and looking outside. The weather is, indeed, abysmal.

"We are fine, thank you, Kuroo-san. The snow should clear up soon enough. How are you both?"

"Uh, weather report, Tooru?"

"We definitely shouldn't go out, Tetsu, it's horrific out there," Tooru says, rubbing at the goosebumps popping up like whack-a-mole on his arms. Now he's noticed the cold, it's hit him with full force. He draws the curtains again and sits back down, closer to Kuroo because sharing body heat will be his saviour.

"Guess we'll just have to stay inside 'til it clears." Kuroo looks kind of down for a moment, but who wouldn't be? They'd been really excited for this party. It is the spooky time after all. "Oh well. Call us if something happens, aight?"

"Bye Akaachin! Say hello to Iwa-chan for me!" Tooru waves, even though Akaashi can't see him. Once Akaashi has said his goodbyes, and the call has ended, he turns to Kuroo. "Do you wanna just go downstairs and watch some movies?"

"Sure, okay. What else can we do, huh?" Kuroo cracks a small smile, and kisses him on the nose quickly, "You gonna change out of that? You'll freeze to death."

Tooru fiddles with the hem of his reasonably sheer chiffon tunic. "I'll put a hoodie on or something. I'm keeping the ears."

"They kinda suit you." The black haired male reaches out and tweaks one between his fingers, recoiling immediately. "Ew, what the heck are those made of? They're all squidgy and weird, gah, how are you wearing them?"

Laughing wickedly at his boyfriend's aghast reaction, Tooru forcefully ruffles Kuroo's already atrociously messy hair. "Your ears suit you, too, Tetsu-chan."

"I went to Nekoma, you know. I was practically born to be a cat," Kuroo frees himself from Tooru's cruel hands and tosses his head stupidly, obviously trying to be as ridiculously extra as humanly possible. As he does so, one of the cat ears unclips itself and flies across the room, hitting a chest of drawers before landing on the ground.

Tooru laughs even more at this, "You say you were born to be a cat yet you were born a human. I think that was a close one for all the others cats in the world, you know."

Kuroo sticks his tongue out, crawling over to get his stray ear. "Shut up, nerdlord. Put your damn hoodie on." 

Tooru gets up and pulls on a Harvard hoodie he had previously thrown on the bed, and Kuroo gets up, too. They link pinky fingers and walk out the room and down the stairs. Once into the living room, Kuroo unlinks their fingers so he can sprawl out over their sofa, grinning up at his boyfriend and making claws with his hands. "Go pick a DVD."

"You're an ass, Tetsu," The brunet huffs, picking a remote from the cabinet and throwing it at him. "Spirited Away, Coraline, or Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"I'm feeling... Coraline," Comes the reply. Tooru puts the DVD in the player and lays directly atop Kuroo, taking pleasure in the "oof" sound he makes. Serves him right for trying to hog the sofa. He clings to the black-haired male as he tries to push Tooru off of the sofa, laughing as they wriggle about and get into a more comfortable position.

Maybe not being able to go to the party was not as bad as they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> come yell at me about haikyuu!! and rarepairs:  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> (inactive as heck) art blog: elluleart


End file.
